


The Sleepover

by My_Chemical_Lover_291



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Lover_291/pseuds/My_Chemical_Lover_291
Summary: When Lillie forces Gladion to accompany her to a sleepover, it doesn't go as expected...
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie & Mao | Mallow (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Sleepover

"Gladion!''

Gladion groaned. It was 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning, and he was up late last night. He didn't really appreciate his sister waking him up.

"Gladion!"

"What?"

"Come down stairs.'' His sister simply said.

He tumbled out of bed, and grabbed his signature hoodie. He was on his way to the dining room, when he saw Lillie waiting impatiently on the staircase.

"Took you long enough.'' She grumbled.

~~~~~~~~

"YOU WHAT?'' Gladion yelled at his sister.

"So I said you would come to the sleepover, what's so wrong with that?" Lillie asked.

 _Everything,_ he thought.

"Look, lets make a deal. If you come to the sleepover, then I'll come to that concert with you.''

"It'll be fun! Please?" Lillie pleaded

"Fine.'' Gladion said harshly. 

Lillie snapped out of her puppy eye face, and ran upstairs.

"Yay! My friends will be here at 7, we'll eat dinner, and play some games!''

"Yippee.'' Gladion said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~

"I'm here!" Mallow shouted.

Gladion could hear Lillie running down the stairs to greet her friend.

He groaned for the second time that day.

_But then again, Ash would be there. Ash, his rival. Maybe they could have another pokemon battle._

He pushed away his thoughts and mushed his face into his pillows, and fell asleep for a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~

Gladion startled awake from someone shaking his shoulders.

"Ah, the tired one has arisen.''

It was Lillie, looking down on him.

"You really should come downstairs, everyone's here already.''

''Fine. I'll come for the food.''

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how's Umbreon doing?''

Gladion looked across him. It was Ash asking him that question. 

''Huh? Oh, she's doing well.''

The food was great, even though it was just pizza, the cook's did their job splendidly.

After everyone was done, Lillie asked: "Who's ready to play some games?''

They played a round of truth or dare, with pretty easy challenges. The only thing 'exciting' that happened was Lana chasing Mallow up a tree, because Mallow dared Lana to kiss Kiawe.

After that, they shared some story's about them as kids.

''So, one day Lillie went with me to the mall to buy a hat.

But alas, the hat she wanted was sold out.

So Lillie, as the bratty four year old she was, went to the manager screaming: 'This is poppycock! I will hire a lawyer and sue you!'''

Mallow fell over laughing. ''Really Lillie? Were you that bratty?''

"And now it is time to sleep.'' Lillie announced, avoiding the other topic.

''Fine.'' Mallow answered. ''But we're not done with this subject.''

They grabbed their sleeping bags, and crawled into them.

Gladion fell asleep for awhile, but then woke up again.

Eventually, he decided to take a walk o the beach, and look at the stars.

''Gladion?'' He heard when he stepped out of his sleeping bag.

He turned around and saw Ash, looking at him.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming too.''

They walked in silence for a couple minutes.

''You couldn't sleep either?'' Ash asked, interrupting the quiet.

''Nah.''

''I-I just wanted to say that I really admire you. You're just so good at battling!''

Gladion didn't know what to say, so he just stared at the sea, blushing a bit and finally realizing something that he should have realized years ago.

He was in love with Ash Ketchum.

But did Ash like him back?

"Fuck.'' He quietly said.

''Wh- is something wrong?''

''No, it's just... I just realized something I should have known years ago.''

''Oh. I did too.''

And with that, the raven haired boy pushed the blonds bangs to the side and very quickly connected their lips together.

They kept kissing till it felt like hours on end. And they finally broke apart.

''Come on, let's go back to the others.''

They walked back and silently crawled into the same sleeping bag. Gladion fell asleep with Ash's head on his chest, while they were holding hands.

In the morning, everyone could know.

But at that moment, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudo's and critisim are warmly welcomed! :)


End file.
